Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan
Name-Breakdown Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is a compound name, typical of the Ventrian culture. His name breaks down as follows: * Prime Satrap ** This title designates that he possesses primacy over the other Satraps of the realm. ** A Satrap is considered a noble governor. They posses a holding, similar to any Amir (Lord), but will have a number of vassal Amirs sworn to them. * Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan ** This title designates that his Satrapy is Ventraan. The use of the Elven designation is used due to Ventraan once being the capital of the High Elven Empire. ** It is worth noting that the Elven styling of this title, whilst meaning nothing in terms of status, is used as a point of contention amongst the other Satraps and their vassals. * Agha ** Agha is an honorific title that denotes the person as a prominent member of society. It is typically applied only to Ventrian nobles, however, can on occasion be granted to non-noble members of the empire who have performed tremendous civic duty. * Michanek ** This is the Prime Satrap's given name. * Yn Olek ** This shows that Michanek is the Son of Olek. * El Talanaar ** This shows that Michanek was born in Talanaar (lit. Born of Talanaar). * Yi Ventraan ** This shows that Michanek's holding is Ventraan (lit. Amir of Ventraan). Early Life: Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan was born in Y:105 B.R. His Father was Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Amir Yi Usa, Agha, Olek Yn Dekkah El Ventraan Yi Ventraan. His mother was Sharifa, Agha, Aisha Y Lashai El Ventraan Yi Ventraan. Both of Michanek's parents were first generation Half-Elves. His father was the first Half-Elven Chair of the Ventrian Parliament. Michanek was born outside of the city, his mother sent to summer house to give birth due to an upheaval amongst the citizenry of Ventraan. His early life was spent in preparation for leadership. He was tutored by the finest scholars in the Ventrian Empire, but, once he had turned 35 his father and mother were slain in a revolt, lead by Elven commoners and sympathetic Ventrian commoners. The keep within the city was besieged for over two months and in that time Michanek was snuck out, with the intention of being hidden by relatives in Usa. Instead of travelling to Usa, however, Michanek rallied support amongst the other Satraps of the Empire. Eventually, after rallying 8,500 men and 2000 cavalry Michanek returned to Ventraan and crushed the revolt. Michanek's campaign against the revolt was supported by the Elven lords of the Elven District, who had launched guerrilla assaults against the revolting forces and drew their attention inwards, allowing Michanek's forces to go unnoticed for a long time. After the battle for Ventraan concluded the instigators of the revolt were put to death and the surviving forces of the revolt were decimated with every tenth person put to death, crucified outside the city walls. It was then that he ascended to the mantle of Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan. The Reformation With his title secure and his holding recovering from the revolt, Michanek decided that he would need to cement his grip over his people if he wanted to ensure that the peace in his realm remained.